


The Best Christmas.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Two Christmas surprise helps make this Christmas the best one Severide has ever had.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Best Christmas.

“Hey.” Casey smiled as he looked over at his husband, noticing that Severide’s eyes were now open.

“Morning.” Severide replied, a sleepy smile on his face. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Casey's smile grew as he leaned forward to kiss Severide. “There's something on your bedside table for you.” 

“There’s something for me?” Severide asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “What?”

“Open it and find out.” Casey couldn’t help but laugh a little at the confused look on his husband's face. “Come on. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for half an hour.”

Severide nodded a little as he took the small present in his hands and shock it a little trying to work out what it was. 

“Just open it.” Casey snapped when Severide seat there for a few minutes making no move to actually see what was inside. 

“Okay, okay.” Severide laughed as he tipped the wrapping paper off and opened the lid of the box stopping short when he caught sight of the item inside. “What?” He asked as he brought up the small baby top with the words ’my daddy’s the best fire-fighter.’ “You're pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant.” Casey confirmed with other a small nod. “You’re gonna be a dad.”

Severide's smile somehow grew even bigger as he leaned forward to pull Casey into a kiss, both men quickly turning it more passionate as Casey moved to straddle Severide's lap. 

********************************************************

“Don’t answer it.” Casey told Severide a little out of breath as he laid on his back naked next to his husband in bed. 

“It’s probably just someone from the firehouse wishing us a merry Christmas.” Severide pointed out as he reached over to grab his phone knowing that in the long run it would be better for them to answer it. 

Casey just groaned a little as he turned around to face his husband watching as Severide answered the call and brought his phone up to his ear. 

“What?” Severide asked into the phone trying to convey to whoever was on the other end that he was annoyed at them for interrupting his Christmas Day plans. 

“Hey Severide I’m sorry to ask this but the powers out on our block, it has been for almost an hour now and we don’t know when it’s going to come back on.” Hermann started sounding a little bad for having to ask this. “Is there a way Cindy the kids and I can come round to yours for the day. You and Casey live the closest.”

Severide looked over at his husband wanting nothing more than to say no to the older man and go back to a peaceful day full of sex and just sitting around doing nothing with the person lying next to him, Severide sighed knowing that he couldn’t do that. “Yeah of course you guys can come round.”

“Thank you.” Hermann said before Severide said goodbye and hung up on the other fire-fighter. 

“What’s happening?” Casey asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. 

“The power at Hermann’s place has been out for a while now and he’s worried it won’t be back on in time to have a proper Christmas. I said they could all come round here.” Severide explained hoping that Casey won’t be mad at him for ruining their plans. 

“Okay.” Casey nodded a little upset that their plans were over, but it not actually bothering him all that much. “We should probably get dressed before there's a bunch of nosey kids here.”

“We probably should.” Severide agreed with a small nod a little surprised by his husband's reaction. “You’re not mad that I ruined our plan.”

“Of course not.” Casey shook his head as he pushed himself up from the bed. “We can still have lots of sex when everyone’s gone.”

“We can.” Severide agreed with a small nod as he too pushed himself up from the bed. “We telling people or keeping it a secret?”

Casey stopped as he reached down to grab a pair of pants from his draw, turning back round to look at Severide. “I may have already told Dawson, don't know if anyone else knows but you know stuff goes around the firehouse.”

Severide shook his head with a small laugh as he walked over to pull the younger man against him. “So we're telling people?”

“We would have to tell Boden, can’t keep working at the station while I’m pregnant.” Casey pointed out placing his arms on Severide’s shoulders “So yeah if you want to tell the Hermann’s, you can.”

“Good, I don’t think I could keep this between us.” Severide admitted with a small laugh. “Now get changed or I’m worried we won't be anywhere near decent when they get here.”

********************************************************

Severide opened the door with a small smile on his face not all that shocked when a bunch of kids ran past him and into the house no doubt going right for the TV.

“Hey.” Severide smiled as Hermann and Cindy walked into the house at a much slower pace. 

“Thank you so much for letting us come here.” Cindy said she pulled Severide in for a small huge, always the nicer of the married couple.

“Of course.” Severide nodded as he heard Casey walk down the stairs behind them. “We didn't have any plans anyway. Will be nice to have a proper Christmas dinner rather than the turkey sandwiches we were planning on ordering.”

“Where's the kitchen? I’m already behind on the cooking.” Cindy asked and Severide noticed the bags in Hermann’s hands for the first time. 

“The kitchen’s the first door.” Severide told her as he moved out of the way so that Cindy could walk past him, laughing a little as Hermann walked past him struggling to hold the bags in his hands.

“The kids are all watching a movie.” Casey said as his husband walked into the living room. “A movie I know you will like, I’m going to go and help Cindy with dinner.”

“What if I want to help?”

“If you help our house will burn down, you just look after the kids. Make sure they don't break anything.” Casey told him, tapping Severide on the chest as he walked past.

“I’m not that bad at cooking!” Severide shouted down the hallway.

“Sure you're not babe.”

Severide walked into the living room taking a seat on the end of the sofa happy to find that the Hermann kids were watching Home Alone, a little sad to see that it was the second one and not the first but before he could actually watch any of the movie the doorbell went and Severide reluctantly pushed himself up from the sofa to go and open it.

“What the hell?” Severide asked when he opened the food to the rest of the firehouse all standing there.

“Hermann mentioned that they were spending Christmas here so we thought we would join.” Stella told him with a small smile knowing that she was the person most likely able to get away with this without Severide getting annoyed at her.

“One of you are going to have to go and tell Matt and Cindy that they need to cook more food. And one of you better have more food because Matt and I have nothing.” Severide said a moment later, moving out the way to let them all into the house.

Stella smiled walking past Severide with a small kiss to his cheek. “Sylvie will help in the kitchen. I think she’s better at cooking than most of us combined.”

“I guess I’m helping in the kitchen.” Sylvia said, walking in behind Stella. “Cruz and Otis brought food. Lots and lots of food.”

Even though Severide was a little annoyed that they showed up without telling them first he couldn't help but smile as the rest of his fire family walked past him and into the house. “The Hermann kids are all watching Home alone 2 in the living room everyone can head in there.” Severide told everyone with a small shake of his head.

Casey walked out of the kitchen a couple minutes later spotting his husband standing by the door of the living room looking at whatever was going on inside.

“Babe.” Casey said softly as he placed his arms around Severide’s waist. 

“Hey.” Severide smiled as he leaned back into his husband’s touch taking the comfort that the younger man always gave him. “Our house is going to be a mess by the time everyone leaves.”

“This time next year there’s going to a baby and our house will always be a mess.” Casey pointed out softly having assumed that his voice was quite enough for no one to hear them, it wasn’t that he didn’t want people to know but he wanted to actively tell everyone and them not find out by over hearing a conversation.

“Baby? What baby?” Sylvia asked, stopping where she was stood just behind the married couple catching the attention of a few of the adults who were sitting in the living room.

Casey sighed for a second knowing it was just their luck that someone did overhear them before he let the happiness he was feeling show on his face. “I’m pregnant.” Casey told everyone happily not having expected to tell the whole team that day but still extremely excited to tell the rest of his family this amazing news. 

“You’re pregnant?” Casey wasn't sure who exactly said those words, he was sure it was at least two people but he couldn't be certain and the next thing he knew he and Severide were being pulled into hugs and congratulations thrown their way by everyone.

********************************************************

Severide couldn't help but sigh in relief as he shut the door behind the last of their guests having enjoyed their hectic Christmas but exhausted after a very long day.

“Ready for bed?” Casey asked from where he was standing just behind the older man.

“Yeah, more than ready.” Severide nodded as he turned around to face Casey. “Save the celebrating for tomorrow.”

“Is Kelly Severide turning down sex?” Casey asked in shock as his husband brought him in for a hug.

“I am so tired.” Severide defended. “I guess I am up for celebrating though if you want.”

“I think I can wait till the morning.” Casey promised him. “Let’s just go lie down in bed.”

“I am more than happy to just do that.” Severide agreed as he pulled away from Casey enough to place a hand on Casey’s still flat stomach. “I am really happy about this baby though.”

“Me too.” Casey agreed a few tears starting to fill the corner of his eyes. “Damn hormones.”

“Let’s go to bed.” Severide pulled Casey down the hallway and up to their bedroom a hug smile on both men’s faces as they thought about what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
